


Unexpected

by tansu



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Angst, Current Settings, F/F, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Teacher-Student Relationship, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansu/pseuds/tansu
Summary: A teacher that you just can't seem to get her out of your head.An affair that you didn't expect out of all people.A faithful girlfriend that is longing for you from a far.The reason behind everything.What can you expect out of this, really?
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Original Female Character(s), Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Hazel Eleanor

**Author's Note:**

> just to warn you guys that this is a Carol/Therese/You story, so for those die hard Belivaird fans, I hope you guys can still give this a try. Here goes nothing :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an interesting start to the year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes and also the long chapter ahead guys. :)

I once read a quote that said, "There's so many things that can happen within a night." I remembered how I was a bit skeptical about it. I mean like come on! You literally just go to sleep and then wake up the next morning - what can possibly happen especially when you can't even go out after twelve?! But I was only 13 when I made that stupid remarks so, please forgive me for my ignorance back then. Now, being unofficially 16 a day after New Years, I can proudly say that I'm more mature with... stuff ;) Getting back to the quote, it fits more than anything to my current situation.

Just last night, I was having the time of my life celebrating New Years with Candice and our friends. We went to the top of the hill and just let ourselves be free without having a care of the world. We danced, we sang, we got drunk before and even after the fireworks. I was really looking forward to this year. I was doing a great job at leading our school's basketball team for this year's championship. Candice is aiming to be the school's best student and with that kind of portfolio, there is no doubt that she will be one. I am so fucking proud of her. We had it all planned out - its perfect.

With high school nearing its halfway point, I've been counting down the days where she would eventually have to leave me. We made promises to each other that this year will be our year. _If only I knew that last night would be our last farewell._ Now, everything just turned into dust... well at least on my part. I really hope that she will continue with her dreams because I will feel so guilty if she didn't. She has such a bright future ahead of her. 

We are currently in a car right now that my mom had just picked up from the airport. I was going to ask her if she had planned this all along because of the smoothness of our journey, but knowing her, I'm not even surprised if she had already bought a house somewhere. Besides, I've been giving her the silent treatment for the past 8 hours and I'm not thinking of stopping anytime soon, not after this shenanigans that she had suddenly pulled off a few minutes after I arrived home.

 _Home_. God I missed Houston already. I wonder what Candice could be doing right now. Is she alright? _What the hell - of course she's not Hazel!_ The guilt is eating me up every single second. Her last response that I've received was when we were at the airport. 

_"Why?"_ That was all that she asked me after the long text that I sent her. Despite that, I still couldn't say anything because I'm just as clueless as her. _Why would mom do this to me? I thought everything was going well with our lives? Is she running away from something? Or someone?_ There's just too many blank spaces that only she can fill it. 

I asked her countless time but she just won't budged. All that she said was, "I will tell you later but not now, so please try to understand me sweetie. This is hard for me as well." One thing that I know for sure is that we are currently in Kirkwood, New York. Now, I've never been outside of Houston throughout my whole life. So, when I read my boarding pass and it says where we were about to go, I cannot lie; I was excited. Just a tad bit excited. As soon as we hit the road, that excitement slowly faded away because my vision of New York is definitely not anywhere near to this. I couldn't really see any buildings at all! We've been driving to god knows where for an hour when my mom made a right exit.

_"You are about to enter K.R.I.S District"_

KRIS? What the hell is KRIS? What kind of a name is that? What does that even mean?

_"K.R.I.S Kirkwood, NY"_

Nothing. Nothing that relates to this. It just showed some news about a musician, nothing about a place. Okay... this is getting a bit weird. It also didn't help the fact that starting from that exit, we are surrounded by trees left and right. It reminded me from the Friday the 13th movie where they went out for a camping and stuff and then one by one died becau- Alright stop! That just made me feel even more scared. I looked to my mom and she was still the same, as if she knew it all along and was prepared for what's next. I am so gonna find out the truth behind all of this madness.

A few minutes into the drive, I saw a sign straight ahead that says "Obstruction ahead. Make a u-turn." Few seconds later, the GPS also said the same thing. I was a bit relieved thinking that maybe mom just made a wrong exit and she was going to make that u-turn but of course, she just went straight ahead. _Don't say it... Don't ask... Just keep your mouth shu-_ "Aren't you supposed to...", I said while pointing towards our back.

Trust me, I tried so hard not to make any comments but this situation is just killing me! I have to say tho, mom was a bit taken aback since I finally decided to acknowledge her existence. "Those are just for precaution sweetie." She looked at me side-eyed and decided to continue after sensing that I needed more than that. "Tell me, don't you find it weird that if there's nothing up ahead, what's the point of even making this road? It's not like there's any housing that we came across," she said looking around.

"I... guess that make sense... but what about that GPS?" She gave me that face that says shut up and I'll tell you later. "Fine..." I just rolled my eyes.

A couple of miles after we passed that sign, I noticed something that looks like a post guard or a checkpoint up ahead. My mother slowed down the car and stopped at the gate. A huge cursive writing that says _K.R.I.S_ is proudly presented at the top of it. Each male and a female guard slowly comes to each of our sides. My mom lowered the window. "May I know what's your business, ma'am?" one of them asks politely while the rest are checking our vehicle.

"My name is Jane Smith and this is my daughter. We are the new residents of Krystals _._ " _Wait what..._

"May I see your invitation and ID please?" _Invitation? You need a freakin_ invitation _to come here?!_ My mom passed it to him and he gave it to another guard who is holding an iPad. She filled in the details and later asked my mom for her fingerprints on the tablet. "All clear." Another guard on my side said; probably referring to our car.

"Here is your ID. Thank you Mrs. Smith and welcome to K.R.I.S. We hope that you will enjoy your stay here." My mother returns the gesture with a smile. 

The gate opens. She takes my left hand and lightly squeeze it. "Are you ready?", she looks at me. Somewhere in that stare tried to reassure me that whatever this is, she is just trying to do what is best for me. I feel that the only thing that I can do at the moment is nod, so I did. She then let go of my hand and put in on the gear and off we go.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Err... whose house is this?" Our car has stopped in front one of these big houses that are scattered throughout the whole neighborhood. This whole thing is like a scene straight from the Stepford Housewives' movie; everything is just so spacious and expensive looking. "Our new house of course! Come on, let's go inside and take a look."

I was speechless as hell... This gotta be a joke! I was still standing beside the car when my mom entered the house. Never in my life I thought that I could step foot into one of these. Of course, Candice came from such a wealthy family and I've slept there countless times before but that is her house, not mine. I still couldn't fully registered the fact that I am about to live in this place. The front yard itself is already like the size of our old house. _Where did mom got this kind of money? Is there some secret fortune that I wasn't informed about?_

"Haze honey... Why are you still standing there? I can't believe that I was talking to myself for the last 5 minutes!" She then grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

I gasped loudly. Scratch that. This is definitely from the movie. The house is fully furnished from head to toe: from the entrance until the kitchen, the control system on the wall, an endless looking stairwell and a large glass portraying our beautiful back yard. The only thing that's missing is the robot dog and a crazy woman who made them. I couldn't help but to ask this next question.

"Mom?" "Yes Hazel." "How did you... get all of this?" She was about to drink her water when she stopped halfway. She put down the glass and gave her undivided attention to me. "I think it's time for us to have that talk."

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next day that I was dreading for. I couldn't really sleep last night. After we had that talk, I've decided to explain everything to Candice. Well... maybe not everything. She has been so understanding with my situation and I couldn't be more grateful for it. We talked for hours until our eyes just can't keep up anymore. My mom woke me up and said that we should go to the school before afternoon. 

"I thought the school is supposed to be closed since it is still holidays?" I asked once we started our journey. 

"Yeah I know but your principal is a good friend of your dad remember? Besides, she said she wasn't really doing anything so why not just bring you up to speed with it," my mom shrugged. After last night, I've decided to be civil with my mother. Now that I have understand our situation, I really think this is the best option for us after all. 

The journey to the school was a bit far for my liking. It took us almost half an hour just to arrive at another post guard. "Is this the right way to go to Krystals All Girls' School?" My mother asks. "Yes it is ma'am. Are you perhaps Mrs. Smith?" "Yes that is me."

"Welcome Mrs. Smith, we've been expecting you. Just go along this way and you'll get there." "Thank you, sir." The guard scans his card and the gate opens.

"We've been expecting you? Okay now I feel like I am really under-dressed mom," I said while looking at my choices of clothes for today; a black and thick hoodie, skinny jeans and a pair of Vans. My mom laughed. "I believe it's nothing Haze. She said that this is just an informal meeting so no need to worry about it." I can't help but noticed that apparently on our right side, it appears to be an airfield. Quite big too I must say. _Is that airfield on the inside or outside of the school ground?_

The sight continues for about 3 minutes when a new sight enters my vision. This school is no doubt the biggest school that I've ever seen. This place actually looks like a university itself. The outdoor field beside the airfield is so massive. I can see various types of courts there. The thought of being able to use them later kinda excites me. We then finally arrived at the front of the school's entrance after passing through the endless rows of parking spaces when I saw a figure standing at the front of the school. A rather attractive figure at that one too.

 _Could that possibly be the principal? Nahhh she can't be._ "That's your principal right there. Let's go and say hi." My mom excitedly exit the car.

"Jane Smith..."

"Gillian Anderson..."

They hugged for quite a long time. This certainly looks like a mini reunion to me. When the principal finally sees me, she says, "And this gorgeous young lady must be your daughter." She went straight for the hug too. I can't help but blushed. _Great... I just got a crush on my fucking principal._ "Yes ma'am. My name is-"

"Hazel Eleanor... yes I know who you are. We've met once when you were a baby my dear." _Where have you've been all my life woman._ "Come on, let's chat more inside my office. It's freezing cold out here." Just before we were about to enter the door, I caught a sight of a red Audi car entering the school's parking area.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I have to what!!?" 

"Hazel! Lower that voice."

"That's okay Jane. I can honestly expect that reaction coming."

I can't believe with what I've just heard. The first thing that she said after we've settled down in her office was that I needed to restart my whole junior year again from scratch. "But I'm already half way done with it!"

"Yes I'm aware of that, but this is not your typical high school, Hazel. The education system that we run here is a bit different than the rest. The start of a new year means the start of your school year too," she said calmly. "So that means I won't be finishing my year by June..." I said it in a statement way. "That's right. You'll finish your year by mid November."

"Fucking hell..." My left hand went up to support my head since I suddenly started to feel a bit dizzy with this news. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that my mother was apologizing to her friend for my language. I couldn't careless about it right now.

"That's alright. I know it's a lot to take in, so I guess I'll just explain the details of your curriculum later on your first day with the rest of the new admissions. For now, we can- wait, I think I just saw of the students outside. If you could excuse me, I'll be right back." She stands up rather quickly.

It was silence after the sound of the door closed. "Sweetheart..." "No mom it's okay. It's just... a lot... to process." My mother then put her arms on my shoulders. "I get it. But I know you can do this. They don't just accept you if they think you can't handle it. Besides, look on the bright side, you are a step ahead-" 

"I'm so sorry for the wait." Principal Anderson arrives back at her desk but she didn't sit. "Look, Hazel, like I've mention before, I'll explain more on your first day. So, I think it would be nice to show you around with what we have here to help you feel at ease and be familiar with it. I was planning on giving you the tour myself but a student happened to drop by today and she has agreed to give you the tour. Besides, there are a few things that I need to discuss with your mother. So... what do you say?"

Thinking that some fresh air outside of this office might do something good to me, I agreed. "Great! She is right outside. Let's meet her, shall we?"

When I opened the door, I was greeted with a view of a girl who is typing on her phone. Even without being able to have a clear look at her face, I can just feel that this girl is definitely attractive despite wearing something similar to what I'm wearing right now.

"Therese... I would like you to meet your future classmate in a few days, Hazel Smith." The second her eyes laid on me, I needed a minute to catch my breath. She confirms everything that I've just imagined or perhaps even better. "Hi Hazel. My name is Therese Belivet. It's nice to meet you." She smiles showing her cute dimples.

"Hello Therese, pleasure to met you too," and we shook hands. "Are you ready to have the best tour of your life? It might take a while tho." Therese said looking for our principal's approval. "That's alright. We might take a while too."

"I'll text you when we're finished sweetie," my mother said. "Lead the way then," I smiled. Maybe spending some time with Therese might not be so bad.

~~~~~~~~~

"So... I take it that Mrs. Anderson has hit you with the news huh?" We are currently on our way to the school's cafeteria. According to Therese, during this time around, some of the workers are there to try out new menus. Looks like some people really didn't mind working on holidays. "Is it that obvious?" we laughed. "Kinda but then again, not many schools have the same system as here. So I figured you would be one of them." She said it while she was busy typing away on her phone.

"You're right. This is such a new thing for me. And I'm so sorry that you had to do this. I'm sure that you would rather be somewhere else right now." Even though I would love to have a tour, I don't want to be a burden.

"Oh you mean this?" she said referring to her phone. "This is nothing. I'm just supposed to meet my teacher here but she can wait since I thought that we could meet her along the way later."

"Wow! You can make your teacher wait for you? You two must be close huh?" I teased. I caught a split change of expression for a second. It almost went unnoticed. "Oh yeah- I mean no. She's just a really cool teacher. I'm sure you will feel the same way once you've meet her too." The atmosphere kinda turned into an awkward one.

Luckily we finally arrived at the cafeteria. I can see that these rich people really love having huge spaces everywhere but what the hell... I'm broke and I love spaces too. This place literally look like a huge buffet that you would find at Las Vegas 5 stars hotels. They got everything here from salad to a freakin steak. Apparently, Therese seems to know all of the workers here and vice versa since they would always acknowledge her presence and address her as Miss Belivet. I was flattered every time when she would introduce me to them too. We get to try a few things before we headed to the sports center next.

"Would you mind telling me what K.R.I.S is all about? I tried to google it but nothing really came up." I said while looking at the beautiful park on our right side. Every single corner of this place is stunning. I couldn't remember how many times that I've gasped. I'm sure I've already made a fool out of myself in front of Therese.

"I figured that since K.R.I.S is a very private place. Even though most of the residents here are quite wealthy, they just preferred to have their privacy to the max. K.R.I.S actually stands for the 3 schools that we have here. In case you didn't know, the K is for our school, Krystals. R stands for Regent School which is a mixed school and I means Iron School which is an all boys school." Therese explained casually. "Among these three, our school is considered the best due to our continuous excellent results and rates since its first establishment and it is important to these people that we maintain the tradition."

"These people as in?"

"The higher ups; the board of school, those parents who paid fortunes to provide only the best for their children here." _Could there be a double meaning to it?_ I then decided to change the topic.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but to ask you this - does... all three schools consist of you know, rich kids?" Therese laughed. "Sadly yes. Most of them are loaded but don't worry. Majority of the people that I know here are some nice ones. Besides, they would be too busy to bully anybody since they are just too competitive at everything else. But if anyone do disturb you, please let me know because we don't tolerate with that here," Therese said protectively. 

"Anyway, just a tip, if people around you mention anything about KRIS, just know that they are actually talking about us. Since the pronunciation is identical - KRIS and Krys...tals, do you get it?" I was a bit bewildered with the sudden random tip. "Trust me, people might not bully you mentally, but they sure do love to hear the latest gossip. As much as I hate it, you'll have to be on your best behavior once you put on your blue uniform later." 

"So that means I'll just have to take my uniform off when I'm about to do something reckless, right?" I said jokingly - trying to lighten up her mood and I would like to think it worked. "Trust me, you are gonna get along just fine here," she laughed for the second time today. Few seconds later, her phone vibrates. "Oh shoot! My teacher texted me that she's about to leave. Do you mind if we meet her first? There is something that I need to give to her and then we can continue with the rest of the tour?"

"Of course! I'm cool with anything."

"Thanks and thank god the teachers' building is just right beside here. You do realize by now right that it takes some time just to get from one building to another?" She said while walking backward to be able to look at me. I can tell that she's in quite a hurry to meet her teacher. "Yes! I can already imagine how many times I'm gonna be late for classes."

"That is why there is a 20 minutes gap between each classes. Some classes might not be on the ground floor so I think you can just imagine how long the queue for the elevators is gonna be right?" We then enter the said elevator where she scans her ID card and presses the fifth floor. "I forgot to mention that she's actually a professor - that is why her room is on the fifth and not on the third level like most teachers here." "Professor, third floor is for teachers, got it. Anything else I should know?"

"Hmm oh yes, don't forget to bring your ID card wherever you go. Most places requires it in order for you to enter, especially classes," the elevator opens and she turns left. "After you scan your card, the camera will scan your face for verification since anybody could scan for their friends so make sure not to wear anything on your face except for glasses of course. That's how the system takes your attendance." 

We walked for a few steps until, "And... we are here. D-Do you mind if I go inside first? Just for two minutes I promise. She doesn't know that I brought you along that's all," she asked me rather carefully. "Oh yeah sure thing." She thanked me and went inside without even knocking.

Judging from the outside, I can see that this office is quite big. But then again, she is a professor. Searching for her name, I finally found it at the left side of the door - Professor Aird. _Hmm I wonder what she's like._

2 minutes later turned into 5 and then 5 turned into 10 minutes. 

At this point, I don't even know if it's rude to knock anymore. I was about to when Therese finally opens the door. She looked, I don't know different? "I'm so so sorry. I've lost track of time. Please come in." She opens the door wide for me. Once I'm inside, it doesn't look like an office to me at all. A couple of chairs and bean bags and rows of shelves beside a large window overlooking the park greeted me.

"This way Hazel." At the end of the shelves and between the window is another door. I'm guessing that's her office then. Once Therese opens it, a pair of icy blue eyes looked at me.

She's definitely no doubt the most breathtaking human being I've ever encountered in my whole life. _What's up with these people around here being so goddamn attractive?! First Mrs. Anderson and then Therese and now her?_

I can't help but to be nervous. Her stares is so intense. She didn't avert her eyes from me at all and neither am I. I know it's a bit rude but I just couldn't help from admiring every single feature of her - from that beautiful wavy and short blonde hair to her skin, her neck and lastly those red lips... god those lips. I didn't know how long we were in that position when Therese's voice snapped our attention from one another.

"Urm... Hazel, please meet Professor Carol Aird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was the end of Mrs. America. I'm sad now that there's nothing to look forward to on Wednesday... :( BUT I REALLY HOPE THAT CATE WILL GET HER EMMY FOR IT!! I hope you guys like this story and you are welcome to comment <3


	2. Therese Belivet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can she be a threat?

** Therese's POV **

Another two years to go... God I can't wait to graduate school and get the hell out of here. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends and all but I hated every moment that I have to keep my relationship secret to the world. It's just so hard not to say or share anything when you're in love. _If only our circumstances were different._ I've always felt jealous whenever my friends get to flaunt their relationship - but whenever I got carried away with my feelings, I would always be remembered by her words,

" _At the end of the day, it will be worth it, darling_."

Those words really helped me to endure and contain this feelings each day. Besides, every time that I would fall into her arms, the way she would touch me so gently and how her eyes would always look at me so lovingly, I just know that I can do this, for the sake of both of us. Of course, I completely understand the risk and danger of this relationship. Even though I had to use my power - which I really didn't like, I will still do it again and again, just to protect our secret but more for her and her career. 

There were not much of a difference for Christmas this time too. A bunch of invitations to house parties or you can say business gatherings where they talked about money and how to strengthen their power. I always hated this type of occasion. I honestly don't get how my appearances matters to anybody. Although I did get to chat with some of my friends from school and talked about how none of us wanted to be there, still, I will always prefer the solitude of my room. 

Arriving at the school a day after New Years, I was surprised to find a Honda Civic parked at the entrance. I can bet that none of the staff would dare to park there. Could it be another teacher or a student? It couldn't be Carol's car either because I can see her car was parked at the corner of the school. _Let's just hope that I won't be running into anybody._

Grabbing my backpack, I texted her saying that I've arrived - " _Good. I'm in my room,"_ she replied.

Thinking how exactly a year ago on this date was how it all started, I can't help but smiled.

_**flashback - precisely a year ago**_

Out of all the assistants that we have in the house, he just have to choose me to pick up some files from the school? On a holiday, really? This is just ridiculous. 

I am about to pass the post guard when I decided to have a little chat with him since I'm not in a hurry anyway. "Hey Jeff! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too Miss Belivet! Surprised seeing you here today! Are you that eager to go back to school?" Jeff joked. "Oh how I wished it was true. No, my dad just wanted me to grab some things from school. Apparently, he couldn't just asked someone else instead of his daughter," Jeff smiled understandingly. Jeff is like a father to me. He's been working here since the first time I've stepped foot at Krystals School.

We instantly clicked with one another the moment we met. Since then, I would always stop and greet him if he was on duty. Sometimes we would talk for a bit too long before a car would horn because I was taking too much time. He even knows how I wished my father would actually take some time to get to know me better instead of always pushing me to study hard 24/7. 

I get that the only reason I was adopted into this family was because of my brain and also because they don't have any heir - but still, I used to wonder, if my mom can love me unconditionally like her own child, why can't him? But now, I was determined that if that was what he wanted, he will get it. "Speaking of him, I think I should probably go now and get those things. Send my regards to your wife and Ashley will ya?" I said getting ready to go. 

"Will do, Miss Belivet," he said and tipped his cute red Christmas cap. "And I told you to call me Therese!" I said while driving away.

~~~~~~~~~~

After getting the said files, I did something that I didn't know would completely change my life after that; I went to her office. _Might as well say hi._ While walking to her office, I couldn't help but think - what could possibly a married woman be doing at school on a holiday instead of spending her time with her husband and daughter? _Whatever..._ _maybe she's probably here to pick up some files too I guess._

Arriving at the front of the door, I knocked. "Professor Aird? Are you in there? It's Therese Belivet..." I waited for about two minutes. Thinking maybe she didn't want to be interrupted, "Sorry to disturb you, I-I'll just lea-" she opened the door with a bloodshot eyes so visible to me. I can see that she tried to say something but nothing really came out. "Ar- Are you alright?" I know that question is just so stupid but what can I say...

I'm so used to see Prof. Aird being all serious but sometimes bubbly in classes, making her such a perfect educator in our eyes. But this... this is like a whole new different person in front of me. "Can you please come inside Miss Belivet," she left the door opened. She looked like she couldn't even walked properly - I followed suit. I was surprised to see the state of her room. Papers were scattered on the floor. The pens and all other necessities were everywhere as well. The object that really caught my eyes was the almost emptied vodka bottle placed at the edge of the table.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see this," Carol said when she knelt down quickly to gather the papers. "I um, I was trying to- to sort out these papers when they just," "Professor." I tried to stop her by calling her name but she didn't - she couldn't. "God I'm such a mess-" "Professor Aird," I knelt as well hoping that she could see me. "This is embarrassing. I'm sorry Therese-" 

"Carol..." I stopped her shaking hands from trying to do whatever that she tried to do. This was only the second time that I've called her by her first name. The first time was during my second year at this school where the teachers and professors had a private meeting with the founders from all 3 schools. Since my family is one of the original founders, I had to tag along. After the meeting ended, we bumped into each other at the dining room and had a bit of a chat. That was where she asked me to just her Carol - that moment I just knew, she had me.

The sound of her sniffing brought my attention back to her. It started out small but then she just couldn't stop from letting it all out anymore. I hugged her out of impulse. The need to hold her was so strong at the moment - it just felt right. She hugged me back like her life depended on it. There's just something about her hug that screamed help. I didn't remember how long we were in that position when the next thing I know, we were face to face. The rhythm of our breath was almost matching with one another. It was clear that she was intoxicated from the smell of it but I can't move away, not now. Our faces started to become near by each second.

I simply could not believe that this is actually gonna happen. The angel and demon inside of me were having their internal battle.

_Don't do it. - Just do it Therese!_

_She's drunk. - No! She's perfectly aware of it!_

_She's vulnerable. - She needs you goddamn it!_

But for the first time of my life, I decided to do something for myself.

I kissed her. And she kissed me back.

**_end of flashback_ **

And the rest was history. Funny how even after a year being together, I still feel butterflies whenever I thought about her or meeting her. Decided to use the principal's elevator to get to Carol's room faster, I hit the fifth floor. I was about to pass Mrs. Anderson's office when I heard a voice, "I have to what!!?" It made me stopped. "Hazel! Lower that voice." I then took a peek at the window that would allow me to see inside her office. I saw Mrs. Anderson was talking to two other person. A young girl around my age and another beautiful woman. That's probably her mother. 

I was about to leave when Mrs. Anderson saw me. _Fuck I'm leaving._ I tried to hurry my steps but it was too late to escape now.

"Miss Belivet?" _Damn it!_ _Okay okay just act normal._ I turned around. "Principal Anderson. Didn't know you were driving a Civic," I said lightheartedly - trying to dodge _the_ topic. Gillian smiled a bit, "No, I didn't. It belongs to the family inside. A new student will be joining your class this year." "Cool, great. I'll leave you to it then."

"Before you go, may I know what are you doing here?" _Lie lie lie just tell a lie._ "Oh you know, the usual. Picking up my dad's stuff." I said casually or at least I think I did. "Then why are you heading that way? The office is back there," she's challenging me. And that is the moment where I knew I just fucked up. _Shit I'm such a terrible liar._

"Therese... I thought we had an agreement," she disappointingly said."I didn't agree on anything. I said I'd try." "Well is _this_ trying?" she pointed at me. It was quiet for a while.

"Look, Mrs. Anderson, you know I don't like to use my power on-" "Then don't. I thought I've made it clear that if this thing gets out, all three of us will go down for it." Gillian said sternly. "And stop giving me that crap about power. Your family may be one of the founders but I've got just as much power as him." She's clearly had enough with me at this point.

"It's just for another two years. We'll be discreet I promise..." I just don't know how to defend myself anymore. "Clearly not discreet enough when one of the students caught the both of you last year," my eyes widened. _How the fuck did she knows about this._ "Wa-wait... how did you kno-"

"It doesn't matter how I know Therese. The point is, this has to stop. What if it was other students or even teachers? You could probably still study here but what about Carol? She will be in jail-" "Can you please just stop Gillian!" I raised my hand at her. I've had enough of this conversation too.

"I don't need to hear the same lecture from you again. Now we both know the consequences of this okay? We tried to stop believe me, we tried. If this thing does goes down and I said _if_ , I'll make sure to do everything that I can so that it won't affect you. You have my word." I gave her my final verdict - something that I was supposed to do long time ago. Looking at my determined eyes, she finally relented. 

Gillian sighed, "Well that's that. I know for a fact, that you'd still meet her later even if I didn't allow you to." I can only smiled a bit. "So can you, at least meet her somewhere else outside this school from now on? There are cameras everywhere and I just don't want the wrong people to see it." She said word by word clearly. "I think that can be managed." "Good. With that being said, I suggest you to take this new girl with you to see Carol." 

"I'm sorry what?" I was confused. "There's more workers here today, not just the kitchen staffs - some places require maintenance and there are people working on it. It won't take a genius to figure out if they see you enter her office all alone. Besides, I need a few words with her mother so perhaps you can give her a tour or something?" _That means no sex then._ "I guess I can do that," I sighed. "Alright then. Just remember to be careful okay? I'll be back in a few seconds."

" _What's taking you so long? Is everything alright, darling?"_ Carol texted me. _"Sorry Carol. I ran into Gillian just now. Might take a while to get to you there."_

"Therese... I would like you to meet your future classmate in a few days, Hazel Smith." I have to admit - this girl is beautiful with her long brunette hair reaches below her shoulders. I can see that she's a bit taller than me; probably just a tiny bit shorter than Carol. She looked like she didn't really got enough sleep based on her appearances. Despite that, she still look attractive.

I greeted her. Before we leave, Gillian gave me her last look that says, "be careful". I nodded. 

_"Therese?"_ Oh shit I forgot to hit the send button.

" _Sorry again! I forgot to hit the send button. Can you wait for a while? I'll just take her around for a bit and then come later to your office?"_ I made sure to hit send this time.

"... I'm sure that you would rather be somewhere else right now." Those words made me look up to her instantly. I feel bad already for not paying to Hazel. 

"Oh you mean this?" I pointed to my phone and saw that Carol said, _"I understand sweetheart. I'll be here."_

~~~~~~~~~~

I almost fuck it up when I slipped about Carol doesn't mind with the waiting. God I really hope she didn't caught on anything. I showed her our cafeteria - something that I'm quite proud of I must say. I really hope none of the workers would give away any details about who I really am here to Hazel today. Although she would eventually found out later, but for once, I would just like to have a conversation with someone who doesn't give a damn about my reputation or tries to take advantage of me. Talking to her, I realized that I can really see us becoming good friends. Her care-free attitude, her jokes and her curiousness about this school is entertaining to watch.

After finishing our food, I was thinking of bringing her to our sports center since I learned that she really likes basketball and used to be the team captain. _She must be good._ I also learned that she has a girlfriend a year older than us named Candice. It's obvious that she misses her. I can relate to her longing for her girl since I can't really meet Carol as much as I'd like to due to the obvious reasons but of course I'm not gonna tell her that.

My phone pings again. _"Darling I'm so sorry. I would have to pick up Rindy later at her friend's house since Harge suddenly informed me that he couldn't. Although it won't be for another 30 minutes, I'd really hope that I get to see you. That's alright if you can't." Damn it Harge!_ \- always there to ruin our moments. We then decided to go to Carol's office straight away after Hazel confirmed that she's okay with it. 

"And... we are here." Arriving at her door, I forgot to think this through - _how the hell am I going to give Carol her present without making it suspicious in front of Hazel?_ "D-Do you mind if I go inside first? Just for two minutes I promise. She doesn't know that I brought you along that's all," _fuck it._ "Oh yeah sure thing."

I went straight into her room. The moment I saw her sitting behind her desk, glasses on her face and all up in her teacher mood, I did the one thing that I've been dying to do all day - I pulled her chair away from the desk, I sat on her lap and kissed her. She was clearly caught off guard by it but she responded to the kiss instantly. It got heated pretty quickly with Carol's shirt was already half way unbuttoned although I don't know who did that and her hands were already on my ass.

"Did you locked the door?" Carol asked between our kisses - and that made me realized about Hazel waiting for us outside. "Fuck! I forgot the girl's outside," I reluctantly pulled away. "What girl?" She asked breathlessly. God I want nothing but to pull her back in but I know it was way too dangerous for that right now. "Mrs. Anderson asked me to bring her along to avoid any unwanted attention. She's one of the new admission this year." I said while getting up from her lap and fix myself. "No alone time I guess," Carol smiled but it didn't reached her eyes. "I'm so sorry Carol but Gillian was already pissed-"

"That's alright darling. There's nothing to be sorry for. We'll talk more when we're alone." Carol said while fixing herself too to make her look more presentable. "Stop giving those eyes if you don't want your friend to wait any longer." I didn't know I was staring, "Maybe I don't mind at all..." I smirked. "Therese Belivet, go open the door," she tried to sound serious but failed. "Yes professor." Carol rolled her eyes at me.

~~~~~~~~~~

The moment they laid eyes on one another, I couldn't help but to be stunned. It was clear that Hazel was awestruck by Carol's presence - I mean, who wouldn't but what made me just a bit uncomfortable was the way Carol looked at her too. _She can't be... no no she loves me._ The air was too thick for me that I just have to butt in.

"Urm... Hazel, please meet Professor Carol Aird." But Hazel didn't move at all. She still look so lost in Carol's eyes. It was Carol then who made the first move. "Pleasure to meet you, Hazel...?" she left it hanging while extending her right hand in order to know her last name. "Eleanor..." I can barely heard her when she said it. 

"Hazel Eleanor? That's weird because I couldn't remember any Eleanor when I read our list of names for the new admissions." Carol went behind her desk again after they briefly shook hands. That question seems to finally get Hazel out of her own world. "Oh I'm sorry professor. My last name is Smith, Hazel Smith. Eleanor is my middle name but I was so used to say it because... well I just really liked it." Hazel blushed a bit. "Hazel Eleanor Smith. Yes, that is a beautiful name," Carol said casually while clearing up her table and that made her blushed even more. 

"Ahem... Mrs. Anderson said that Hazel here will be my classmate later on." I don't even know why I said that to be honest. "Oh really? I'll guess we'll see each other more often then, since I'll be teaching Miss Belivet's English class." she said looking at both of us. Hazel was about to say something when her phone indicated a text message. While she was reading it, Carol looked at me but I averted my eyes a second later. I can see she was a bit confused by it.

"That's my mother. She said her meeting is done." Thank god because I don't really feel like being in here at the moment. "Let's bring you back to her then and thank you Professor Aird for your time. We'll see you again at school," I dismissed ourselves. "Wait ladies! I'm about to leave anyway so why don't we head out together." I couldn't really say no since she quickly started packing away her stuff. We went out of her office and she scanned her card to lock the door.

Walking towards the principal's office, I expected Carol to make the left turn for the elevator but instead she kept on walking with us. "Uh Professor Aird?" I stopped and that made Carol and Hazel stopped as well. "Yes Miss Belivet?" she sounded just a bit annoyed. I knew how much it tick her off if I addresses her with her last name since it reminds her of Harge. "The elevator is back there?" I know for a fact that she wasn't about to use the principal's elevator because only the founders and the principal herself have access to it - which is why I'm able to use it even though some people found it unfair but hey, I didn't make the rules.

"I do know that. I just thought it might be a bit _rude_ if I didn't greet the principal and Mrs. Smith if I'm already here." She emphasized on the word rude. Hazel would switch her brown eyes whenever someone speaks. At the mention of those names, the said people emerged from Mrs. Anderson's office.

"Oh, there they are. And what a coincidence! We were just talking about you Carol," that caught our attention. "Talking about me? Good things I hope. Hello Mrs. Smith - Carol Aird, lovely to see you." Carol gave her killing smile. "Likewise. I was just saying to Gillian here, how my daughter wasn't really into English or history since she has to write a lot despite loving the subjects." Her mother teased. I can see Hazel was both mad and embarrassed by her mother. 

"And then I mentioned that you're gonna be her teacher this year, so I really wished the best for you my dear." Gillian said jokingly making everyone laughed. "If that's the case, she will certainly hate me after this," Carol added. Feeling embarrassed with the attention, "Oh my god mom you're embarrassing me in front of my teacher..." and hide her face with her hands. I find it adorable honestly.

"I would love to be here and chat more with all of you but I actually have to pick up my daughter," she apologized. They said that it's fine and it was nice to meet each other. She later then gave me a signal to follow her.

"I think that is also my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you Hazel and you, Mrs. Smith. I'll see you soon on the first day." They thanked me for the tour and we bit goodbyes. Carol already left the minute she bid her farewell leaving me entering the elevator alone. Going down, I can't help but to feel jealous all over again. I was only walking two steps after stepping out of the elevator when Carol dragged into the toilet. She locked it and checked each door to be safe. 

"Alright. What's with the sudden attitude?" Carol crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking directly into her eyes. "Oh please Therese not that answer. Do you have any idea how your actions could possibly blow our cover in front of Hazel?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about her. With the way she's checking you out, I don't think she has the slightest clue about us." I sassed. "Wait... are you... jealous of her? Is this about earlier?" I just kept quiet - suddenly feeling a bit stupid for feeling like this.

Sensing that her theory is true, Carol stopped being tensed and came closer to me. She cupped my face with both hands. "Hey hey look at me," she said softly and searched for my eyes. "There was nothing going on, I promise. I was simply being nice to her. Can't you see how nervous she was? Imagine how bad she would be if I'm being hard on her?" Carol said while caressing my jaw. "But that's the thing Carol! She was nervous because she has a crush on you." I sighed.

"Can you blame her? If I remember it correctly, you were even in a hotter mess when we first met," she said teasingly. That memory made me laughed a bit. "Sigh... you made a good point right there."

"Look Therese. You don't need to feel jealous or threaten by her or anybody, darling. I love you and only you and nothing can change that do you hear me?" I really felt guilty now for doubting her love for me. Carol said it with such determination that left no room to say otherwise.

"Would this be the right moment to say happy one year anniversary?" I joked. Seeing her laughed made me laughed as well. "It would definitely be the right moment but I'm afraid we don't really time to indulge with it darling." Looking at my watch, she's definitely late to pick up Rindy. "I'm so sorry for being stupid earlier." I'm ashamed. "No, that's alright. Your feelings are valid." She then gave me a kiss.

"Now listen. Harge will have to fly tomorrow for a meeting at Los Angeles and Rindy will some spend time with her grandmother for a few days. So... I was thinking that maybe we can have our anniversary celebration at the cabin. What do you say?" She looks so hopeful that makes my heart melts.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I was so excited that I literally jumped on her - luckily she caught me at the last minute. She then put me down and we hugged properly. Pulling away to look at each other's faces, Carol says, "Two more years. Two more years and you're all mine." I got butterflies hearing that.

"You had me the moment we bumped into each other. I'm already yours by then, Carol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow paced story line. I just wanted to give you guys as much details as I can for all the three main characters.


End file.
